Winter Kiss
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Winters bring about lots of things, but all Cagalli has in mind is work, work and more work. It is up to Athrun to take care of Cagalli as she doesn't treat herself well. AsuCaga


Author's notes: Woo! This is my last fanfic as well as AsuCaga fanfic of the year!

This has nothing to do with Christmas or the new year or anything, just winter. Again, my title has no creativity as I really could not think of a nice proper title...

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!

Happy new year everybody! Though its a bit sad that 2006 is over and 2007 is arriving and we all have to grow older by a year but still, it has to come! Happy 2007!

Please enjoy this fic and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Winter Kiss **

"Wooo!" Cagalli shivered. "Orb winters are cold!" she commented as she rubbed her sleeved arms.

"It's also because you haven't been eating much." Athrun said to Cagali reproachfully. "You have to eat more in winter to replenish your energy, since most of it is used to insulate your body from the cold."

"Are you a scientist or what?" Cagalli shot back. Athrun had been lecturing her for a long time on her eating and sleeping habits which in actual fact do not exist due to her lack of both items.

"I'm your bodyguard and I'm supposed to protect you from harm." Athrun stated. "And also from inflicting damage to _yourself_." He continued.

"Now you are making me sound suicidal." Cagalli complained. "But it is really cold!" she shuddered.

Cagalli looked up in surprise as something warm engulfed her all in a sudden.

"Athrun?" Cagalli spoke in a small voice.

"Take it." Athrun replied. He had draped his jacket over her. He had a tint of red in his cheeks which Cagalli was unsure if it was due to the cold or if he was blushing.

"But you would be cold too!" Cagalli protested. "I'm fine really!" she said as she tried to remove Athrun's jacket and return it to him.

"No!" Athrun replied firmly and placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulders to prevent her from removing it. "You are an important person. You should not be suffering from the cold.

"I'm not important!" Cagalli raised her voice. "The people are the most important in Orb! And since you are in Orb, you are just as important! Take your jacket back!" she insisted.

"I won't." Athrun stared at Cagalli, his emerald orbs burning with resolve. Cagalli knew he wouldn't budge on this matter.

"All right." Cagalli relented with a sigh. "But you have to tell me if it gets too cold for you ok?"

Athrun shot Cagalli a little smile and patted her head lovingly. "I will."

Cagalli glanced at her watch. "I have a public appearance in about half an hour from now. I better get ready." She said as she straightened her council uniform.

Athrun helped Cagalli in her own way by checking for anything which might make her look tardy or unprepared. His eyes came to rest on her lips.

"Cagalli." Athrun began. "Your lips are cracked." He observed.

"Really?" Cagalli touched her lips. Athrun was right. They were cracked. She then licked her lips. "They should be fine now."

"You shouldn't do that." Athrun said disapprovingly as he reached for something in his pocket. "It's a good thing Kisaka told me to bring this along." He took out a small tube of lip balm.

"Kisaka told you to bring that?" Cagalli asked,surprised.

Athrun nodded as he neared Cagalli and brought his hand to her chin, propping them higher. He then began apply the lip balm which smelt of chrysanthemums.

"He told me you never take care of yourself enough." Athrun began. "That's why he entrusted me with the job of taking care of you." He finished.

"There you go." Athrun said. "You must always look the best as the Representative of Orb I know."

"Thanks Athrun." Cagalli replied, pursing her lips together, tasting the flavour. Athrun watched her every movement. His hand had not left her chin, so they were still pretty close together. A little blush crept up his cheeks as he thought of something.

Slowly, Athrun leaned closer together towards Cagalli. She did not seem to notice. Athrun then put his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Cagalli's eyes widened at the kiss. Athrun pulled away from her. Blushing, he turned away from her.

"You…you have to get ready!" Athrun stuttered.

"Huh?" Cagalli still had not recovered from their sudden kiss. "Ah! Oh yeah, I have to get ready…" she said as she walked away from Athrun, hoping that he would not notice that her cheeks were flaming despite the chilly weather.

Athrun gazed at the blonde princess as she walked away from him in the direction of her secretary.

"I just hope that I'm the most important person in your heart." He said softly to himself.

* * *

Author's notes: I do not know if lip balm has chrysanthemum flavour. I just made that up.

Please read and review!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for the past year. I haven't been writing that long, about 1 year and a month, but I am really thankful for all the encouragement all of you have given me. Thanks lots and best wishes for 2007!


End file.
